Otra oportunidad
by Tobias Chase
Summary: Una vida nueva, te abre la puerta a nuevas posibilidades, a nuevas esperanzas a una mejor vida, a encontrar de nuevo aquel amor que perdiste antes. Tal vez en otra vida serias mucho mejor aunque las condiciones no fueran de las mas comunes. RinObi. Universo Alterno. Gender Bender.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, mucho gusto.

He decidido hacer este humilde fic con simples motivos hedonistas ya que uno de mis pasiones es el Gender Bender. Me encanta y con esta pareja aún más.

Este capítulo será un poco corto y siento que dejo más en la duda que otra cosa, pero aun así espero que sea al menos entretenido.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

Disclamer: El autor de la obra de Naruto es Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso sin motivos de lucro ni nada que se le parezca.

Capitulo uno: Un accidentado encuentro.

Desde ayer tuvo esa sensación de haberlo visto de toda la vida, puede que incluso más y aunque trataba de mantenerlo al margen y pensar en otras cosas que consideraba de más importancia no podía, ese sentimiento salía a flote tarde o temprano.

"Estoy enloqueciendo" pensaba la joven de 16 años de estatura media, piel blanca y cabello negro que lo llevaba hasta los hombros en un estilo muy desordenado como si no se lo hubiera peinado en la mañana mientras caminaba por un parque que estaba de camino para llegar al colegio de donde asistía "Además ¿Dónde yo lo voy a conocer? Apenas llego a la escuela ayer, es totalmente imposible"

Tomo un respiro profundo sintiendo el poco aire fresco ingresar por sus pulmones y siguió su camino. Dio un paso para cruzar por la avenida sin percatarse que el semáforo había cambiado a verde y los automóviles empezaban a moverse en dirección hacia ella poniendo su vida literalmente en peligro de ser acabada.

Unas manos que se aferraron en sus hombros y la jalaron de nuevo hacia la banqueta la pusieron nerviosa, pero eso lo menos que sintió cuando una camioneta paso enfrente de ella a unos escasos y patéticos centímetros que le arranco un grito del miedo más puro que su alma pudo expresar. Y es que era muy natural cuando estabas al borde de una muerte segura- y un tanto estúpida- y no te dabas cuenta. Se dio la vuelta mirando a quien había prevenido aquella desagradable tragedia. Era él.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupado el joven. Era de su misma edad, pero más alto. Delgado. Su piel era blanca como la de ella y con cabello castaño claro al igual que sus grandes ojos que no dejaban de mirarle.

"Yo he visto esos ojos antes" pensó algo ida para ver como el castaño la miraba confundido. Estaba actuando extraña, pensó mientras movió la cabeza como si eso ayudara a cambiar por lo menos un poco su expresión.

-Si, estoy bien- contesto.

-¿Segura? Estas muy distraída…

-Bueno es que no es algo que me pase muy seguido- explico- no me di cuenta que ya estaban pasando los autos- sus pálidas mejillas adquirían un color rojizo producto de la vergüenza, seguro pensaba que tenía algún retraso mental.

-Está bien, pero debes tener más cuidado- cedió, aun nada convencido de las palabras de la chica- ¿tú no vas a clases conmigo?- pregunto, pues tenía la sensación de haberla visto en su salón.

-¡Sí!- exclamo- digo…si, estamos en el mismo salón- miro a otro lado ¿Por qué a veces actuaba así?

-Vale- sonrió un poco para fijar su vista al frente- creo que ya podremos pasar.

Sin atravesar a mirarle directamente a los ojos por miedo a seguir hundiéndose asintió con la cabeza empezando a caminar por el castaño. Aquel silencio seguido por el notorio estado nervioso de la joven hacía que el ambiente se hiciera un poco tedioso.

-Y ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto curioso sacando del trance a la morena.

-Me llamo Obiko- se presentó de la forma más decente que podría ser.

-Es un lindo nombre- comento.

-Creo que si- divago un poco- tú te llamas Rin ¿no?- dijo solo por confirmar.

-Si- asintió- tal vez podríamos hablar durante el descanso- propuso, esa chica parecía muy simpática a simple vista.

-Me gustaría aunque vamos en la misma clase, creo que si podríamos hacerlo.

-Jajaja si- rio entrando al colegio donde empezaba a tocar la campana que anunciaban las clases. Algo que hizo que Obiko se pusiera nerviosa o por lo menos eso fue lo que noto.

-Vamos a llegar tarde- dijo para de forma instintiva tomar la mano de Rin- tenemos que apurarnos- dijo empezando a correr llevándolo literalmente a rastras.

No tuvo opción que seguir, totalmente extrañado, para ser sincero Obiko parecía una chica extraña. Tras una brece carrera llegaron a su salón que se ubicaba en el segundo piso del edificio. Todos estaban adentro, platicando y el profesor no había llegado lo que podía ser considerado un alivio.

-Que bien llegamos- soltó Obiko con notoria satisfacción personal para darse cuenta hasta en esos momentos cuando le había tomado de la mano- lo siento… yo no quería.

-No te preocupes…

-Llegas tarde de nuevo, Obiko- interrumpió un joven de cabellos grises, unos calmados ojos negros y con un rostro que se mantenía en la incógnita pues lo mantenía oculto por un cubre bocas blanco.

Los dos recién llegados voltearon a verlo; Obiko con un típico enojo y Rin con sorpresa y confusión pues no entendía el mal humor.

-Yo no he llegado tarde, bakakashi, solo que tú eres un maniático del orden- señalo acusadora la joven poniendo una pose de defensa muy típico de ella.

-Claro que si- regaño de nuevo haciendo que solo le ignorara- si serás necia- suspiro mirando a Rin que solo sudo la gota gorda- Eres el nuevo ¿verdad?

-Si- asintió sonriendo un poco, vamos era el nuevo no debía de actuar ni indiferente ni grosero era algo que no iba con su personalidad- mucho gusto.

-Igualmente- dijo antes de ir a su sitio como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Es un pesado- dijo Obiko que hacia un pequeño puchero que se veía adorable a decir verdad, le hacía aparentar como una niña pequeña.

-Yo no creo que sea así- dijo tratando de calmarla.

-Es que no lo conoces- refuto- eh bueno… ¿quieres sentarte a mi lado?- pregunto.

-¿Eh?- arqueo una ceja.

-Digo hay un asiento vacío a mi lado, claro si quieres- explico.

-Estaría bien, sería bueno que estuviera al lado de alguien que conozca aunque sea un poco- se encogió un poco de hombros.

-Genial- sonrió para ir feliz de la vida a su asiento para esperar a Rin.

Este sonrió tranquilo, para ser el inicio de las clases no estaba nada mal. Sin pensarlo un momento se fue con ella. Tal vez sería un nuevo empiezo después de todo.

Continuara.

Hola, de nuevo espero que les haya gustado w será muy corto, solo este y otro capítulo.

Me encantaría que dejaran sus lindos y sensuales reviews, vamos que son gratis ~

Ale, mi amor y mi vida (¿?) sabes que esto es para ti.

Nos vemos en la continuación nwn/


	2. Chapter 2: Leve confianza

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien

Sin más dejo el segundo y último capítulo de este humilde escrito, esperando que sea de su agrado.

Capítulo 2: La leve confianza.

La noche la cual parecía ser imperturbable como siempre, tan oscura como si misma no era así. Estaba teñida de sangre, que incluso la luna presentaba aquel curioso color carmesí. Todo alrededor apestaba al hedor de la muerte y podía percibirlo en todo su horror. Porque había sido la causante de todo esa masacre. Todo ahora le parecía irreal, falso. Una vana y extraña ilusión.

"Estoy en el infierno" escucho que decía. Pero no sentía que lo decía, esa era la voz de un adolescente que sufría. No podía ser…

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse como si tuviera una consciencia propia entre aquel inmenso charco de sangre que le llegaba más allá de los talones y cubría por su totalidad sus pies. Cuerpos de extraños adornaban aquel panorama como aquellos retorcidos ramas gigantescas cuyo color carmesí destaca con todo orgullo.

Pronto comenzó a divisar una figura que se le hacía familia. No pudo evitar sentir aquella sensación horrible de terror cuando le reconoció era Kakashi. Estaba inconsciente por lo menos, o eso pensaba al ver que su pecho se movía de forma pausada. Sin poderse detener- incluso para su enorme sorpresa lograba atravesarlo como si fuera una especie de espejismo o fantasma- logro ir a otro cuerpo que estaba medio hundido en ese pequeño lago de sangre.

Era una chica de su edad. Cabellos castaños y piel blanca. Sangre que ya estaba un poco seca manchaba la comisura de su boca y su barbilla y un grotesco agujero atravesaba su pecho. Una sensación horrible en el suyo le torturo un poco y con una inseguridad que le hacía temblar acerco su mano al cadáver de la joven muerte. Su mano atravesó su mejilla y cerro lo que parecía ser su único ojo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a sentirse más molestas y le irritaban tanto como la sangre que le manchaba. Con un poco más de decisión decidió hacerlo de nuevo logrando su objetivo. Le tomo ahora entre sus brazos uniéndola en un brazo tanto íntimo como doloroso.

" _¡Ya que es un sueño, todo es como los deseas! ¡Incluso aquellos que están muertos pueden regresar a la vida!"_

" _Un mundo de solo vencedores… un mundo de sólo paz…un mundo sólo de amor…crearé un mundo así"_

Esas voces resonaban en su cabeza como pequeñas consciencias que le hacían confundirse ante todo, no lograba entender nada.

-De nuevo, Rin… - se escuchó hablar, tan cerca y tan lejano a la vez- crearé un mundo donde podamos estar juntos.

….

Se levantó de golpe sintiendo un sudor frio recorrer su espalda. Miro a todos lados fijándose que estaba en su habitación y se echó en la cama mirando fijamente al techo que estaba tapizado con posters de bandas de música que le fascinaban.

¿Qué eran esos sueños? No tenía la menor idea. Lo único que sabía era que no le gustaban para nada ¿Por qué le causaba tanto dolor ver a esa chica muerta? Eso era un misterio. Se mantuvo ahí hasta que decidió levantarse. Era fin de semana lo que significaba que tenía el día libre. O al menos algo por el estilo pues tenía que hacer un trabajo en equipo. Bufo un poco yendo al baño que estaba en su cuarto. Tal vez una ducha caliente le haría olvidar un poco lo que estaba en su mente y le alteraba aun estando despierta.

-Por fin te despiertas- suspiro al oír la voz de su padre en el comedor.

-Se dice buenos días- sonrió un poco al ver la cara malhumorada que este ponía. No podía evitarlo, le divertía hacerlo enojar- me tome una ducha primero.

Su padre era Madara Uchiha y solo vivía con él desde que su madre murió siendo ella muy pequeña. No es que podría calificar su relación con el como buena, sin embargo tampoco era tediosa o problemática. Sentía que tenían una peculiar manera de convivir y eso provocaba que no se quisieran matar mutuamente. Como así ella podía sacarlo de sus casillas, él podría ser incluso peor.

-Como sea- se encogió de hombros- ¿Harás algo hoy?- pregunto.

-Sí, te comente que saldré ayer- fue a la cocina a ver que podía comer. Después de todo para Madara ya tenía le edad para alimentarse por su cuenta.

-¿Con tu novio?- pregunto.

-Yo no tengo novio- negó molesta, por un momento escucho una leve risa por parte de su progenitor- es un trabajo de la escuela.

-Espero que sea solo eso, o estarás en graves problemas- amenazo en un tono tan serio que interpretaba como una verdadera y no un simple juego.

-No te preocupes- dijo saliendo con un emparedado de queso y un vaso de jugo de naranja – mi virginidad está todavía muy segura de cualquier abusador.

-Eso espero- rodo los ojos poniéndose de pie- con eso no te alimentas un carajo- dijo yendo a cocinarle algo rápido.

Obiko ahogo una risa para mirar a su padre. Sabía que aunque fingía indiferencia e incluso molestia se preocupaba por ella. Después de todo eran la única familia que tenían.

….

-Se tarda demasiado- suspiraba exasperado un joven ce cabellos plateados mirando por novena vez su celular. Se suponía que se habían citado en un parque que estaba en el centro de la ciudad para así no provocar retrasos pero el parecer ella tenía el record de aun así lograrlo.

Rin sonrió nervioso pensando que podía hacer para calmarlo. Desde hacía un mes que había convivido con ellos dos, tanto con Kakashi como con Obiko y aunque los consideraba sus amigos se sentía un poco incómodo verlos pelear por cualquier cosa. Eran como si fueran una pareja de casados.

Negó con la cabeza al pensar en eso. Bueno, es que ni siquiera se podían llevar bien ¿Cómo podían ser pareja? Aunque debía de reconocer que tan solo al considerar la idea no le agradaba para nada.

-Tal vez tuvo un contra tiempo y el tráfico es muy pesado- dijo observando la calle que más que tranquila parecía desértica- va a llegar.

-Ella siempre se tarda- se encogió de hombros- yo no espero perder más mi tiempo con alguien tan irresponsable como ella ¿la vas a seguir esperando?- pregunto.

-Sí, yo me quedo otro rato- asintió pensando si realmente eso era una buena idea- yo diré que podríamos hacer el trabajo entre los dos.

-¿Estás seguro que entre los dos pueden?- pregunto dudando un poco en abandonarle a su suerte. También estaba preocupado que si eso podría repercuta en su calificación.

-Si no te preocupes- sonrió un poco- además yo hablare con ella.

-Como quieras- acepto aunque nada convencido, la propuesta del castaño para retirarse a su casa.

Rin le vio alejarse hasta que lo perdió de vista. La verdad es que sentía que era lo mejor, se evitaría una pelea innecesario y así el trabajo incluso no se haría. Empezó a andar por el parque distrayéndose hasta que logro verla llegar, corriendo y alterada como siempre.

-Rin- le llamo apenas con voz para detenerse enfrente de él- lamento haber llegado tan tarde, es que ayudaba a una abuela con sus cosas y…

-Siempre pasa eso contigo, Obiko- suspiro cansado.

-Lo siento- bajo la mirada, avergonzada por la pena- ¿Y Kakashi? ¿Dónde está? Seguro ahora yo le gane- sonrió ante la ilusión de aquel perfeccionista chico por fin le saliera algo mal. También para que no sintiera tanta culpa.

-De hecho se fue, dijo que no quería esperar más- soltó con sinceridad viendo como la chica se deprimía- pero no fue hace mucho- sonrió nervioso.

-Nunca hago nada bien- murmuro mirando a otro lado.

-No es tu culpa, solo es que no es muy paciente- divago, quería animarla aun cuando no estaba seguro porque- así que iremos los dos hacer el trabajo.

-Y mira que dejarnos el trabajo para los dos- se cruzó de brazos negando como si ese acto fuera un pecado imperdonable- y a mí me acusa de irresponsable, este bakakashi.

-Yo le dije que podíamos hacerlo sin él- confeso- así podríamos adelantarlo, no creo que podamos terminarlo en una tarde.

-Tal vez- puso un puño en su mano cambiando su actitud sonriendo de oreja a oreja- ¿Dónde vamos? ¿A tu casa o a…?- se detuvo un poco al recordar su padre- ¿podría ser en tu casa?- pregunto.

-Por mí no hay problema- acepto sin problemas aunque sospechando porque había sido tan directa- ¿vamos?

-Oh por supuesto- asintió para ponerse a su lado sintiéndose un poco nerviosa cuando le sonrió de esa forma tan dulce. Había algo en aquel pequeño gesto de amabilidad que su estómago sintiera esas tontas mariposas… ¿Qué estaba pensando? Negó un poco. Él era su amigo, como Kakashi pero sin tener una personalidad que le irritara.

….

El trabajo en equipo consistía en hacer un ensayo sobre la segunda guerra mundial la cual debía abarcar todos los acontecimientos importantes de esta, así como las repercusiones económicas, sociales, etc. En resumen era absolutamente pesado resumir aquella historia de seis años en las cuantas horas donde consultando muchas fuentes conseguían al menos algo decente.

Después de unas largas y fatídicas horas y la tarde era más avanzada habían decido terminar por ahora. Habían avanzado gran parte del trabajo y eso era muy gratificante.

Ahora se encontraban en la sala, escuchando música y hablando de cosas que solían parecer muy triviales. Pero así las conversaciones eran mejores.

-La verdad Freddy Krueger es uno de los villanos más terroríficos del cine del terror- comento Rin mientras comía un pocky. No es que fuera un experto del tema, como parecía ser con esa chica, pero al menor se sabía defender.

-¿Tú crees que pueda pasar algo así?- pregunto de repente la joven.

-¿Qué un tipo con quemaduras y un suéter de navidad se pase en tus sueños y te mate? No creo que sea muy posible- negó.

-No, digo el poder de las pesadillas ¿crees que algún dia puedan hacerte daño?

-Tampoco- dijo para darse un momento de pensar en algo más- los sueños son solo eso, incluso las pesadillas. Aunque algunas si son bastantes feas.

-Y reales- comento.

-¿Has soñado alguna pesadilla antes?- pregunto movido por la curiosidad.

Obiko dudo por unos momentos mirando aquel chico. No tenía mucho tiempo de conocerlo, pero si el suficiente como para confiarle un sueño que, aunque era muy personal no dejaba de ser un sueño que tomaba un poco. Se sentó más cómodamente en el sofá donde estaba y asintió.

-¿quiere contarme?- pregunto de forma amable aquel joven.

-Si- se mordió un poco los labios. Eso sería un poco difícil.

 **Continuara.**

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien.

Lamento mucha la tardanza pero tuve que hacer muchas cosas, de hecho todavía tengo muchas pendientes, sin embargo me he dado un tiempo para complacerlos con mi humilde historia a la cual aviso será un poco más larga de lo que pensé pero no se preocupen porque tampoco será algo tan largo.

Les agradecería mucho si me dejaran un comentario sobre el fic, así como sus críticas que serán tomadas en cuenta.

Sin nada más que decir me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
